Los Sentimientos conectan los mundos
by Mitsuki Shingami
Summary: En el postrero instante de su existencia, un mago solitario reflexiona sobre los pasos que lo llevaron a ser quién fue e intenta buscarle un sentido a su vida.


Nota: Digimon es propiedad de BANDAI

想いが世界を繋ぐ  
Los sentimientos conectan los mundos.

 _Aquella melodía me hablaba de otro mundo, y lo que me atraía de aquel otro mundo era, quizá, que Shimamoto pertenecía a él.  
HARUKI MURAKAMI_

 _Voy a pasar toda la muerte tendido con su nombre:  
Él moverá mi boca por la última vez.  
JUAN GELMAN_

La horda de murciélagos surcó el cielo encapotado de pardas nubes, y se acercó, como un enjambre de heraldos de la muerte, a las dos figuras cándidas, frágiles. Mi mente tardó la décima parte de la milmillonésima parte de un segundo en procesar la información, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba corriendo como nunca, ignorados el cansancio, las heridas e incluso el atávico instinto de conservación, movido por algo que los ceros y unos de mi estructura eran incapaces de comprender. El ataque me golpeó con una potencia arrolladora: oleada tras oleada de agudos colmillos atravesaron frágiles ropas, rasgaron piel, penetraron músculos, destrozaron vísceras, absorbieron sangre y despedazaron el núcleo de mi data; entonces se nubló mi vista y comprendí que mi historia había llegado a su fin: moriría como un exiliado, traidor a mi patria, en un mundo que no acababa de conocer del todo, presa del apetito voraz de los desalmados siervos de un demonio. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué arcano motivo, qué intrincada conjunción de causas y efectos insondables, qué bizarra deidad incógnita me llevaba a morir aquella tarde en aquel mundo? ¿Qué hado inescrutable, qué laberinto múltiple de pasos me habían llevado a ser lo que era? ¿Qué cara tendría yo ante el dios sin rostro que me aguardaba al otro lado de la muerte? Y como si mi cerebro hiciera un esfuerzo descomunal para resolver ese último misterio antes de apagarse por completo, sentí que el tiempo se ralentizaba, y ante mis ojos desfilaron, sin superposición ni trasparencia, imágenes de toda mi vida, cual si esperaran que su simultaneidad me permitiera dotarlas de un postrero significado secreto.

En mi primer recuerdo lúcido, el mundo era tan reciente que muchas cosas carecían de nombre. En aquel entonces no era un exiliado, y vivía feliz, conociendo un universo que a cada instante me deslumbraba con sus maravillas: las lejanas estrellas silenciosas; la frágil luna, que emitía su frágil luz; el sol, que imperaba en el firmamento; el día y la noche, que se superponían sin mezclarse; la incesante sobreescritura de data, que hacía que los paisajes cambiaran de forma aleatoria; pero sobre todo el horizonte, que prometía aventuras y misterios inenarrables. "¿Qué hay del otro lado del horizonte?", me preguntaba a mí mismo y a otros, pero nadie supo darme una respuesta satisfactoria, acaso porque no la tenían, acaso porque la oscuridad de la situación mundial les vedaba el escrutinio de tales insignificancias. Yo era muy joven, pero no tardé mucho en comprender la gravedad de la situación: incontables lustros atrás, mi especie había sido exiliada de su universo de origen por propiciar un evento que casi culminó con su colapso; desde entonces, vagaron por cantidades inconcebibles de cosmos estrambóticos hasta alcanzar el lugar apropiado para el próspero desarrollo de nuestra peculiar biología; y en aquel momento, alcanzado el cénit de nuestra civilización, ciertos rebeldes que recordaban las eras previas al destierro estaban exacerbando a las influenciables multitudes con altisonantes discursos que llamaban a la venganza. Movidas por sabiduría o locura, las máximas autoridades condenaron a muerte a los iniciadores del movimiento rebelde; antes de que la hoz cegara el alma del último cabecilla, éste auguró que ese mundo sería devorado por los seres que habitaban del otro lado del cielo, como se profetizaba en la gran biblioteca; su ulterior grito de agonía fue suficiente para ahogar la llama de la rebelión en los colectivos, pero sus postreras palabras exacerbaron mi curiosidad , y fueron tal vez el motivo de que me lanzase a descubrir el mentado recinto.  
Mi temeridad y mi orgullo me embarcaron en una expedición desesperada para encontrarlo; cuando los víveres escasearon, estuve a punto de sucumbir a la locura, dejar que la luna y el sol jugaran con mi aciago destino y resignarme a la muerte, pero el instinto de conservación me obligó a seguir adelante. Una noche vi la silueta de una edificación blanca en medio del desierto y me dirigí allí; llegué tras muchas jornadas de viaje, mis fuerzas casi consumidas; confundido por el tamaño de la estructura, la había imaginado cercana. El edificio tenía solo una entrada, de roble y oro. Toqué; la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, como movida por una mano invisible; un vistazo fugaz me bastó para darme cuenta de que había llegado a destino; una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, silenciosa, y luego desapareció, y supe que no había vuelta atrás.  
La biblioteca se componía de un número indefinido (acaso infinito) de galerías hexagonales de distribución invariable, con bastos pozos de ventilación en el centro, cercados por barandas bajísimas y escaleras espirales que se dilataban hasta lo recóndito; su luz (su insuficiente luz) tenía origen en las llamas violáceas de mortecinas velas de obsidiana; la frágil flama dañaba la vista, pero reemplazarla era imposible, merced a azarosas leyes físicas. Altos, umbríos, taciturnos, quizá díscolos, los bibliotecarios escrutaban los fortuitos signos, ignorada la fatiga, movidos por el afán de encontrar un significado trascendente. Nadie me vio entrar en el unánime recinto, nadie vio mi figura perderse entre los anaqueles sacros, pero al cabo de pocos segundos nadie ignoraba que me había unido al anónimo ejército de guardianes de la ubicua estancia. La temática de las obras era dispar: volúmenes que compilaban cosmogonías improbables se agostaban junto a otros que cobijaban grafemas aleatorios; yo consagré a todos igual atención, y una vez consumidos, los restituí a su lugar de origen, acaso temeroso de violentar cierto orden cósmico. Estérilmente fatigué cinco anaqueles enteros; nada satisfizo mi curiosidad. Entonces, decidí consultar a mis compañeros. Atrofiada por su falta de uso, mi lengua tardó en encontrar las palabras, y cuando lo hizo, estas se oyeron débiles y vacilantes, además de blasfemas, por perturbar el sempiterno silencio. Pregunté por las profecías que hablaban de que el mundo sería devorado por seres de más allá del cielo, y me respondieron que las desconocían; pregunté si había un catálogo de libros, y me respondieron que sí; pregunté dónde estaba, y me respondieron que en alguno de los anaqueles; pregunté en cuál, y guardaron silencio; pregunté quién era el director de la biblioteca, y me respondieron que era AncientWisemon; pregunté si podía verlo, y me respondieron que sí, si podía encontrarlo; pregunté dónde estaba y me dijeron que en el centro de la biblioteca; pregunté dónde estaba el centro, y me respondieron que en ninguna parte, porque era infinita; entonces ellos me preguntaron cuál era el centro de un círculo infinito, y no supe qué contestar.  
Esa noche, mis sueños concibieron una estancia blanca, vacía, que se dilataba indefinidamente; los puntos de referencia eran nulos; el miedo a extraviarme me mantuvo en mi sitio, pero imaginé que la necesidad de alimento me obligaría a desplazarme. Al poco tiempo sentí un apetito que poco después trasmutó en hambre voraz; a punto de sucumbir a la autofagia, una voz incógnita, acaso un postrero juego de mi mente, me interrogó sobre la forma de ese recinto blanco, y yo respondí que la desconocía; afirmó que era esférica, y sostuve que no podía ser, porque no se veía la circunferencia; preguntó dónde estaba la circunferencia de una esfera infinita, y le respondí que en ninguna parte.  
–¿Y su centro?  
–En todas partes –respondí.  
El ulterior silencio fue perturbado por el murmullo de la lluvia. Levanté la cabeza para mendigar las humildes gotas de agua, pero el traslúcido manjar adquirió en mi garganta la consistencia áspera de la arena. Tosí, tuve arcadas, me ahogué, mi pensamiento voló a lo lejos y mis ojos no vieron más. Desperté en uno de los hexágonos de la biblioteca; cierta anomalía en la luz decrépita de las velas y en el arbitrario orden de los volúmenes me indicaron que estaba en un sueño dentro del primero. Temeroso de las próximas triquiñuelas de mi mente, busqué sumergirme en la lectura. Había un libro cerrado sobre un atril, esperando a que lo abriera; quizás noté el peligro, pero decidí continuar con mi ilusión autoimpuesta.  
El volumen no difería en tamaño del resto, pero resaltaba la falta de ornamento en su cubierta: ni un solitario grafema que indicara el tema de la obra maculaba el negro cuero de la portada. Lo abrí con la intensión de olvidar el vacuo recinto blanco, pero su inconmensurable complejidad no solo consiguió eso, sino que casi me abstrae de mi propia existencia: las letras se superponían una con otra,, sin trasparencia, enhebrando fábulas heterogéneas, pero eso no impedía su clara decodificación; el orden y características de cada uno de los textos padecía permanentes permutaciones, como si se corrigiera a sí mismo, y el número de grafemas aparentaba crecer. Incluso las páginas se comportaban en modo anómalo: yo habría jurado que no había avanzado de la primera hoja, pero el libro estaba abierto por la mitad, y todos mis intentos por revertir esa situación fueron estériles. Con la vertiginosa certidumbre de que estaba desperdiciando una efímera oportunidad irrepetible, concentré mi vista en una línea aleatoria de tantas y la leí en voz alta: "Los señores de las tinieblas buscan por todos los medios sellar los cuatro pilares del mundo para ganar poder". Dos veces se propagaron estas palabras por el exiguo recinto, pero la clara diferencia de tonalidades descartó la posibilidad de que alguna fuese eco. Levanté la cabeza: delante de mí se agazapaba una figura vestida de verde y plata, con sabiduría impresa en los claros ojos amarillos y majestuosa autoridad en la gallarda figura.  
–¿AncientWisemon? –pregunté.  
–¿AncientWisemon? –repitió él lentamente, como masticando la palabra, degustándola. Yo me estremecí; su voz era la misma que me había interrogado sobre el centro de una esfera infinita–. Sí. Ese era el nombre. Yo era AncientWisemon. Pero eso fue antes, mucho antes: antes de mi brutal fracaso como mago, antes de que mi raza fuera desterrada por mi culpa, antes de los lustros de peregrinaje entre universos, antes de encontrar la biblioteca, antes de convertirme en su guardián. Ahora no soy más que el custodio de un libro tautológico.  
–¿Qué es este libro?  
–Desde que llegué a este mundo me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta. El libro es; el resto del universo es una simple copia de él. Y es infinito, como infinita es la totalidad de la existencia. La lógica nos diría que el libro es intrascendente, porque su riguroso registro es vano, pero al mismo tiempo es fundamental, porque la experiencia ha demostrado que cualquier alteración en su materia provoca cambios en los universos, y tal vez destruirlo acarree un cataclismo desproporcionado. Tú, por ejemplo, al leer esa línea, produjiste una alteración en el espacio tiempo del universo que se mencionaba en ella, justamente de aquél que desterró a nuestra raza, y creaste una nueva versión alternativa del mismo, probablemente condenándolo a su desaparición.  
–¿Y por qué no lo impediste, como guardián que eres?  
–Quizá por pereza o negligencia, quizá porque el destino de los universos me es indiferente, quizá porque quería ver qué tan lejos llegabas, quizá porque estás soñando y nada de esto tiene sentido, o tal vez porque tengo oscuros motivos secretos. ¿Tú qué crees?  
No respondí.  
–Bueno, sinceramente no importa. El punto es que, como guardián, tengo el deber de castigarte. Ahora que HAS LEÍDO el libro, no puedo dejar que vuelvas aquí. Por eso tengo que desterrarte de la biblioteca, y de Witchelny.  
–¿Me concederías una última merced antes de que la sentencia sea cumplida? Quiero ir al mundo del que leí, aquel que dices que está en peligro por mi culpa.  
–No hay problema –dijo él, y me pareció vislumbrar una fugaz mueca de triunfo en sus facciones. A continuación, articuló unos sonidos extraordinariamente complejos, y todo a mi alrededor se difuminó, como si estuviera cayendo en un tercer sueño.  
Al desenredarme por fin de aquella pesadilla, me encontré tirado en medio de un desierto de limaduras metálicas, bajo la luz solitaria de una luna indiferente. Vanas fueron mis tentativas de reconstruir los sucesos de la víspera; reminiscencias de un libro prohibido, una sentencia desproporcionada, arena en mi garganta y laberintos mentales perturbaban mi pensamiento. Me puse de pie con lentitud; me sentía particularmente pesado. Extendí mi mano derecha, y el espectáculo que se manifestó ante mí me confundió, de ser posible, todavía más: mi cuerpo había cambiado; era más grande y mi piel más opaca; también vestía con una capa y un sombrero triangular que no había visto en mi vida; y cuando llevé la mano a mi pecho, noté que mi Digicore latía con mayor lentitud, como si mi sobreescritura se hubiera ralentizado. Barajé y descarté varias opciones; al final, decidí quedarme con dos: o bien esta era la continuación de un sueño bizarro, o bien había sido trasportado a otro universo. La primera opción me brindaba tranquilidad, pero la segunda parecía más probable.  
Caminé por la llanura hasta que el sol salió, ascendió hasta el cenit y comenzó a descender, ofrendando a mi vista un firmamento escarlata que jamás me había ofrecido ocaso alguno; solo entonces, rendido por el hambre y la fatiga, vislumbré en lontananza un pequeño conglomerado de rústicas tiendas de cuero. Llegué cuando los últimos vestigios del crepúsculo se deshilachaban en el horizonte, y comencé a mendigar comida y agua. Sea por cierto carácter inoportuno de mi súbito arribo, sea porque mi acento me delataba como forastero, o sea el arcano fruto de un ancestral mecanismo defensivo, no desperté piedad, ni siquiera indiferencia, sino repulsión, miedo y hasta odio.  
Arrojada por un diminuto ser de cuerpo mineral y ojos amarillos, una piedra me golpeó la cabeza; criaturas con forma de babosas me bañaron en excresencias; dos cucarachas me lanzaron basura, y una planta amarilla intentó darme latigazos; yo estaba aturdido, más por la actitud de mis atacantes que por el crudo impacto de los ataques. Entonces me levanté del suelo con las fuerzas que me quedaban, tomé mi cayado, lo apunté contra mis agresores y pronuncié arcanos vocablos de poder y terror, destinados a alterar la atmósfera; y he aquí que el nocturno cielo se pobló de nubes remotas, y cayó sobre la ciudad una lluvia de rayos y fuego, y muchos se replegaron, gritando que los desterrados del país de la magia habían regresado para vengarse; pero mi rabia se apagó como una leve llama en un vasto océano, porque mis fuerzas menguaban, y la consciencia de que pudiera cometer un asesinato amedrentó mi determinación; y la desoladora lluvia cesó, y las nubes se disiparon, y la luna brilló sobre un cielo apacible, ajeno a la violencia que antes había manifestado. En ese momento, la oscuridad vedó mis ojos, perdí noción del tiempo, y caí, como cuerpo muerto cae.  
Me despertó el calor del sol sobre la arena de hierro de aquella llanura salvaje; mis ropas me pesaban y me abrasaba la sed; intenté alzar la voz para clamar por agua, pero nadie la escuchó; entonces, por tercera vez en mi vida, me resigné a la muerte. Poco tiempo después, algo me golpeó la cabeza, y ante mis ojos apareció un cuenco de agua. Sin pensar en la posibilidad de haber sucumbido a un ardid de mi mente, bebí como se abrevan las bestias; el humilde elixir fue un manjar vigorizante para mi rendido cuerpo. Agradecido, levanté la cabeza, y llegué a vislumbrar una figura blanca, pequeña.  
–Gracias –dije, antes de que la noche cayera, una vez más, sobre mi consciencia.  
Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, resplandecían sobre mis ojos las estrellas inconcebibles, ya no estaba en el precario poblado, a mi espalda crepitaba una hoguera y sobre mi frente había un delicado paño frío. Me incorporé con esfuerzo y miré en torno: estaba en el linde de un bosque tropical; cerca de mí, avivando las llamas de una exigua fogata, había un felino bípedo, con una larga cola violácea ornamentada por un solitario anillo dorado, y dos guantes verdes terminados en garras, que supuse que era mi salvador; al escuchar mis movimientos, giró hacia mí y me ofreció una brocheta en cuya punta había unas cuantas setas asadas.  
–¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunté.  
–Nada –respondió. Cierta delicadeza mal disimulada en su tono de voz me hizo pensar que el tiempo y el instinto de conservación le habían enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero que no lograba sobreponerse a su naturaleza gentil.  
–¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste?  
–Hice lo que cualquiera haría.  
No dije nada, y él (¿ella?) agregó:  
–Has pasado demasiado tiempo solo.  
No era una pregunta. Permanecí en silencio.  
–Lo sabía. Si pasas demasiado tiempo solo, tu corazón se volverá duro. A cualquiera le ocurriría. Inclusive a mí. Yo solo quiero ayudarte, asegurarme de que estés sano. Quédate aquí al menos esta noche. Cuando amanezca, podrás seguir tu camino. No te lo impediré. Te lo prometo.  
Entonces, al oír esas palabras, alcé mis ojos y me encontré con los celestes ojos de la felina, y me pareció que miraba de pronto en el corazón de un enemigo, y que allí encontraba amor y comprensión.  
–Está bien –dije–, Me quedaré. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
–Tailmon. ¿Y el tuyo?  
–Llámame Wizarmon –respondí, temeroso de que la críptica lengua de mi mundo avivara en ella miedos y susceptibilidades. Mi corazón me indicaba que confiara en ella, pero mi mente recomendaba la prudencia.  
–De acuerdo, Wizarmon. Descansa, por ahora. Mañana, si no quieres continuar viaje conmigo, no te lo impediré.  
Asentí, y dejé que la oscuridad velara mi mente. Me despertó la caricia del sol en mi costado. Abrí los ojos, entornándolos levemente a causa de la claridad, y me incorporé. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar; Tailmon había recolectado unas cuantas bayas y me ofreció un puñado; yo las acepté con gusto y me las llevé a la boca: eran dulces y jugosas. Las mastiqué con deleitante lentitud, degustando cada matiz posible; no había frutos así en el mundo del que procedía, pero no me atreví a hacer ese comentario. Comimos en silencio. Cuando terminamos, ella se puso de pie y anunció que tenía que proseguir con su misión; yo le dije que no tenía a dónde ir y me ofrecí a acompañarla, y mostró su conformidad, porque Vandemon-sama estaba recolectando colaboradores, y yo podría demostrar aptitudes.  
Anduvimos hasta un río de aguas tormentosas en cuya orilla había un pequeño bote a motor amarrado a un precario muelle de tablones. Durante el trayecto, estuve inquiriendo detalles de su vida: me comentó que era uno de los generales del ejército de Vandemon-sama, que desde que tenía memoria había estado a su servicio, y que él era un gran Digimon que velaba por el bien de la especie y del mundo en el que vivían. En ese momento, ella tenía la misión de encontrar siete artefactos que, según informes, estaban en una cueva al oeste de la isla, porque Vandemon-sama los necesitaba para algo.  
–¿Para qué?  
–No me lo dijo. Él sostiene que sus subordinados no deben conocer todos sus planes, solo limitarse a cumplir sus órdenes.  
–¿Y estás segura de que sus intenciones son buenas?  
–Sí –dijo ella con cierta vacilación–. Aunque a veces es un poco estricto –agregó, mientras inconscientemente frotaba su mano derecha.  
Entonces nos subimos en la embarcación, desatamos la cuerda, la guardamos en una mochila, encendimos el motor y dejamos que la nave se moviera, impulsada por la corriente. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, llegamos a una pequeña caverna; a fin de acceder a ella, desenrollé la cuerda, la arrojé a las ramas de un árbol cercano, me fui volando hasta allí y amarré un nudo, para que sirviera de puente rudimentario. Tailmon intentó ingresar por ese frágil sendero, pero uno de sus pies zozobró, ella perdió el precario equilibrio y cayó a las turbulentas aguas. Yo estiré mi cayado para que lo usara de agarre, y ella consiguió hacerlo, y tras una prueba de fuerza muy dura para ambos, pudimos salvarnos de esa situación. Una vez a salvo dentro de la cueva, oímos un estruendo a nuestras espaldas y nos giramos: con incredulidad, con horror, con estupefacción, vimos que el río perdía su forma primigenia, y comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo rápidamente, hasta desaparecer como absorbido por un vórtice que se había formado en el cielo.  
–¿Qué le está pasando a este mundo? –preguntó Tailmon. A mi mente acudieron imágenes de un libro infinitamente divisible, que contenía la historia de incontables universos, y supe que conocía la respuesta, pero decidí quedarme callado. En lugar de responder, encendí una fogata con mi magia y le pedí que se acercara al fuego y le ofrecí cubrirla con mi manto, pues ella aún estaba mojada. Accedió a todo, menos al manto, e inquirió:  
–¿Te has preguntado, alguna vez, qué hay más allá del horizonte? ¿Te has preguntado por qué la tarde brilla tanto y la noche es tan oscura? ¿Te has preguntado a dónde va el sol cuando desaparece en la noche?  
Por supuesto que me había hecho todas esas preguntas, en mi intimidad, cuando contemplaba otro cielo, en otro universo; había peregrinado por desiertos inconmensurables y me había sumergido en bibliotecas inconcebibles en busca de esas respuestas, pero no estaba de ánimo para hablar de esos viajes.  
–¿Por qué me preguntas eso de repente?  
–Por nada en particular. Es solo que me he sentido un poco desanimada hoy.  
–¿Es por mi causa?  
–¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que esta no es la primera vez que veo que el mundo se deforma y desaparece. Eso me preocupa. Le he preguntado a Vandemon-sama y me respondió que eso no tendría que turbar mi determinación. Sin embargo, estoy intranquila. Desde que comenzaron las distorsiones, mis fuerzas han disminuido.  
–Eso no es bueno. Si tu salud está involucrada, debemos investigar.  
–No importa. Hay otras prioridades en este momento. He escuchado rumores del fin del mundo. ¿Los has oído?  
–No –mentí–. Pero he escuchado otras cosas. Puede parecer un cuento estúpido, y tal vez lo sea, pero he oído sobre la existencia de otros mundos como este, pero que se conforman de equilibrio entre energía positiva y negativa.  
–Eso es una tontería. Sin embargo, entiendo por qué alguien querría creer algo así. Es una especie de refugio para gente débil de mente, de corazón, de voluntad. Quieren consolarse pensando que, aunque este mundo es horrible, habrá otros que no lo sean tanto.  
No dije nada más. Nos sumergimos en la oscuridad de la cueva, buscando las siete etiquetas que Vandemon necesitaba. Cuando las encontramos, hubo otra distorsión en el mundo, y la cueva, junto con las etiquetas, fue a parar al fondo del mar. La fuerza del vórtice que apareció en aquella ocasión fue tan desproporcionada que arrastró a un Leomon y a un Ogremon que pasaban por esa zona a un área incógnita, e incluso Tailmon, consumidas gran parte de sus energías, estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante tan abrumadora potencia. Pero entonces, en alguna región remota del firmamento, sonó un silbato: un sonido diáfano, claro, dulce, ajeno al turbulento fragor del resto del universo, y como en respuesta, se alzó otra nota en otro rincón del cielo, una cándida voz infantil, distorsionada por la lejanía: "Ten necesito. Te estoy esperando. Siempre te estaré esperando". Y como en virtud de una magia que trascendía todo mi conocimiento, esas simples y débiles palabras fueron suficientes para dotar a Tailmon de un brío descomunal, que le permitió escapar de la zona de influencia del vórtice.  
Estériles fueron todas mis inquisiciones sobre la voz; ella solo dijo que la misión había fracasado, dio la orden de regresar al castillo de Vandemon-sama y no articuló una palabra más en las quince jornadas de viaje; yo respeté su silencio, pero me asaltó la certeza de que sabía mucho más de lo que quería admitir sobre esa voz misteriosa. A medida que nos acercábamos a destino, las herramientas evolutivas de mi especie se percataron de ciertas vibraciones en el aire, que delataban el uso de hechicería imperceptible para los organismos de ese mundo; este nuevo género de magia ponía en alerta mi instinto de conservación, por motivos inescrutables a mi raciocinio. "El desconocimiento engendra pavor", me dije, para no amilanarme. Llegamos a un castillo rodeado por una perenne capa de sombras; las leyes de la física que regían ese lugar asemejaban más a las que gobernaban mi patria que las del resto de este mundo al que aún no conseguía habituarme. Luego de un tiempo de errático caminar, llegamos a un amplio recinto cuadrado, iluminado por la escasa luz de una solitaria antorcha, y un ser esférico, de ojos amarillos y una calavera tatuada en medio de la frente salió a recibirnos, nos examinó con detenimiento y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.  
–Llegas tarde, sin los emblemas y acompañada por un pordiosero de aspecto horroroso; realmente no sé por qué Vandemon-sama sigue confiando en ti. ¿Qué tienes que decir?  
–¿A ti? Nada. Si tengo que comunicar algo, lo haré directamente ante Vandemon-sama.  
–Adelante, entonces –dijo una voz grave, vacía de piedad. Tailmon y la bola alada se pusieron de rodillas, con la frente en tierra, y mi compañera me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. En ese momento, una horda de murciélagos surcó la estancia y se arremolinó frente a nosotros, dando origen a un pequeño agujero negro del que surgió una figura bípeda, vestida con una mortaja, una capa y una visera que terminaba en dos cuernos rojos. –¿Tienes las etiquetas?  
–No, señor. Lo siento, pero…  
–No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Esto amerita vente latigazos. –Tailmon se estremeció, y Vandemon paseó su vista por el recinto y fijo sus fríos ojos azules en mí–. ¿Quién es él?  
–Es un Digimon que he reclutado para nuestras filas. Su nombre es Wizarmon. Es fiel y leal, y tiene conocimientos de magia.  
–Excelente. Sus conocimientos de magia me serán muy útiles. Pero por ahora, es bueno que aprenda algo de disciplina. Nos acompañará a la sala de torturas, para ver qué les sucede a los ineficientes.  
Descendimos a una mazmorra cuyo interior estaba poblado de herramientas de tortura de lo más variopintas y cuyas paredes estaban manchadas de sangre; una vez allí, Tailmon se colocó en un cepo que inmovilizó su cabeza y sus brazos, y dejó su espalda en una posición expuesta; entonces, Vandemon hizo aparecer de la nada un látigo de plasma rojo que dirigió con suma violencia contra la frágil columna vertebral. Al chasquido del látigo contra la carne siguió un grito de desgarradora agonía, y Tailmon tensó todo su cuerpo; Yo di un paso para intervenir, pero un gesto de Vandemon bastó para amedrentarme. Con impotente silencio contemplé como la tortura se repetía otras diecinueve veces; al final, el cepo fue abierto, mi compañera cayó al suelo de piedra, inerte, y su torturador se fue sin articular una palabra; solo entonces pude acercarme a ella para cerciorarme de su estado: el pulso latía rápido, peligrosamente rápido; los músculos estaban tensos, una cantidad considerable de sanguinolentas heridas le surcaban la espalda, y parecía desorientada y presa de los delirios, pues de su boca manaba, leve pero audible, una sola pregunta:  
–¿Dónde estás, Hikari?  
Me pregunté quién sería Hikari, pero luego me concentré en las heridas de mi frágil compañera. Utilicé magia para cicatrizar las laceraciones de su carne, y masajeé ciertos puntos para aliviar su tensión muscular; luego, la hice dormir por encantamiento y me quedé velando su sueño. A pesar de la potente brujería que había empleado, ella parecía estar bajo los efectos de una pesadilla; su cuerpo giraba y no cesaba de llamar a Hikari. Movido por irrespetuosa curiosidad, decidí usar mi telepatía. Harto vasta, intrincada y compleja es la mente: en un primer momento, me asaltaron imágenes sensoriales de todo tipo, que se combinaban en esperpénticas sinestesias; luego, cuando el manantial de información fue más leve, pude percibir ciertos recuerdos y pensamientos, pero todos se regían por un orden inasequible a mi comprensión: nevadas copas de árboles se mezclaban con el áspero tacto del látigo y el diáfano sabor del agua. A medida que me adentraba en las experiencias más remotas de Tailmon, su nitidez comenzaba a menguar: primero perdí las sensaciones gustativas; luego, las olfativas; más tarde, las táctiles; y al final, me encontré en una oscuridad insondable en la que una voz apacible me hablaba de una tal Hikari Yagami, de que ella vivía en otro mundo, de que yo había sido creada para protegerla…  
Una vez interrumpido el lazo telepático, experimenté un largo instante de zozobra en el que no supe si era un mago desterrado que había creído ser una gata nacida para defender a Hikari Yagami, o si era la gata y ahora creía ser el mago; consumida esa vacilación, me centré en mi compañera. Ella sostenía mi mano; su tacto difería de todo cuanto había experimentado hasta entonces: era simplemente pequeña y cálida; pero en aquellos cinco dedos y en aquella palma se concentraban, como en un catálogo, todas las cosas que quería saber, todas las cosas que debía saber; y ella, al tomarme de la mano, me las enseñó: me enseñó que en el mundo real había un lugar como aquel que habían conformado mis sueños, y supe que lo que más me atraía de ese sitio era que ella formaba parte de él. Su despertar cortó aquella súbita y fugaz magia: sacudió la cabeza, se maldijo por dormirse y preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado; yo le respondí que no lo sabía y cambié de tema rápidamente:  
–Oye, Tailmon.  
Ella me miró.  
–Creo que obedecer las órdenes de Vandemon-sama te está alejando de la luz.  
Pronuncié las tres sílabas de la palabra "Hikari" (luz) con cuidado, como esperando algún tipo de reacción. Ella las repitió varias veces, como pensando en algo, pero luego negó fuertemente con la cabeza y dijo, sin determinación, como quien recita una orden aprendida:  
–¡Wizarmon! Las órdenes de Vandemon-sama son incuestionables. Nuestro deber es hacer todo lo que dice, para garantizar que el mundo sea un lugar mejor.  
–Esa es una buena reflexión –dijo Vandemon al entrar nuevamente en la cámara. –Te sugiero tenerla en cuenta. Ahora, hay trabajo para ustedes.  
Luego de eso nos dividieron: Tailmon marchó por paraderos hostiles en busca de reclutas para engrosar las huestes de Vandemon; yo consumí mis tardes en la biblioteca, con la misión de averiguar el secreto del viaje entre universos. Dos lunas pasaron hasta que lo conseguí y se lo comuniqué a nuestro líder, que quería atacar el mundo de los humanos; en el momento en el que atravesé la puerta que me llevaría a aquel lugar, me sacudió la certidumbre de que allí encontraría mi destino.

"¿He encontrado mi destino?", me pregunté, cuando mi espalda golpeó el suelo de concreto. Unas voces llamaron mi nombre y alguien me sujeto la cabeza. Abrí con lentitud los ojos fatigados: blanca, frágil, hermosa, flexible pero fuerte, allí estaba ella, inundados los ojos por opacas lágrimas, y me pedía disculpas por algo que no llegaba a comprender.  
–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté.  
–Yo fui quien te involucró en esto –dijo ella.  
Entonces, se hizo clara ante mi mente la obvia verdad última, la respuesta del enigma, la salida del turbulento laberinto que mis pasos habían construido desde aquellos remotos días de mi infancia: mi destino era Tailmon. Y con un postrero esfuerzo de mi Digicore quise decírselo antes del fin, de mi fin:  
–No. Si no te hubiera conocido, seguiría viviendo sin sentido. Me siento muy feliz por haberte conocido.

No pude decir más. Sus ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de que cayera la lo último que vi antes de que cayera la noche./p


End file.
